1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to processes for forming composite laminates, and deals more particularly with a method and apparatus for reducing ply wrinkling during hot drape forming of radius features.
2. Background
Hot drape forming may be used to form features such as flanges of a composite laminate part such as a stiffener. Hot drape forming is carried out by clamping and stretching a laminate charge in a frame, and heating it until soft enough to form. A pressure differential is then applied to the charge to form it over a shaped male tool. In one version of the process, known as top down forming, a compacted laminate charge is heated and formed down over a mandrel-like male tool. In another version of the process, referred to as inverted forming, the laminate charge is placed on a forming table, and a male tool is inverted and placed on top of the laminate charge. After the laminate charge is heated to forming temperature, a vacuum bladder beneath the laminate charge forms the charge upwardly onto and over the male tool.
Using either version of hot drape forming process described above, problems may be encountered when forming part features having relatively sharp radius corners. For example, when forming a composite angle stiffener having an inside radius corner between a flange and a web, the ply material closest to the male tool has a tendency to bunch, gather and form creases or wrinkles that may affect the mechanical performance of the stiffener. In some cases, the completed stiffener may be reworked to reduce creasing/wrinkling, while in other cases the stiffener must be scrapped. In either case, the problem of ply material creasing/wrinkling increases labor and/or material costs. The problem of ply wrinkling described above may be particularly challenging where the laminate charge contains a large number of plies and/or is to be formed around a tight outside corner tool radius.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus which substantially reduces or eliminates ply material creasing/wrinkling during hot drape forming of composite laminate parts having radius features. There is also a need for a method and apparatus of the type mentioned above which is cost-effective, easily implemented and which may reduce material and/or labor costs.